There's No Show Without Me
by MeGhaN GaRdNeR
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Skye are assigned a school project together for Mrs, Kristen's class. But there's one problem! Skye, Shadow, and Sonic can't stand each other! Amy and Tail's must keep everything under control, or this may be the last time they will ever do anything together! Can they, or is this the last time everyone will see each other?


"Lithium.." The pink hedgehog sung.

"Don't want to lock me up inside." The white hedgehog sung along.

"Oh, so you do know this song?" Amy asked, with a smirk.

"Of course I do! I had to sing this in a play 2 years ago." Skye responded.

_"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.."

"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without... Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow." Amy sung.

"Don't want to let it lay me down this time. Drown my will to fly. Here in the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until I let it go. Let me go." Skye sung louder.

Amy turned down her radio and glanced at Skye.

"Since when did you sing like that?"

"I don't know... Why?"

"Your voice. It sounds a lot different when you sing."

"I know..."

"Why?"

Skye sighed. "You aren't the first one to ask this question."

"So?"

"Everytime they ask, I tell them the same answer. I- Do- Not- Know..."

"Well, you sing pretty good."

"Uh, Thanks?"

Amy nodded, and returned to putting her full concentration on the road. Thoughts ran through her mind about Skye's voice. She sounded almost like a mixture of Amy Lee's voice and Avril Lavigne's. It wasn't a big deal to be honest, but it wondered Amy's mind. 'How could anyone sing like that without practice?'

Amy Rose was shot out of her thoughts when she pulled up in Sonic's driveway. Skye looked at Amy before opening her door and getting out of the car. Amy sighed then got out of her car and locked it. She followed the white hedgehog to the front door. When Skye knocked, they were greeted by Tails.

"Oh, hey." Tails said as he opened the front door wide. "Come in!"

"Thanks." Amy thanked before she and Skye entered the house.

The house was clean when you walked in. It had a flower smell to it, like febreze. You would enter the living room when you walked in, and that's where everyone was, in the living room.

"Hey Ames, Skye." Sonic greeted just like Tail's did.

"Look Sonic, whatever this is about, it needs to hurry up!"

"Why, just so you can go kiss your new boyfri-"

"Watch it, hedgehog!" Skye warned. "And no, Shadow's gone somewhere for the weekend. I need to go help Cosmo with her project."

"Where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I just really need to leave in an hour and a half."

"Oh, well this won't take long. We just need to, I don't know, find something to do for Mrs. Kristen's class."

"Your talking about the 'Creative Mind' project, aren't you?"

"Yes, have you thought of anything?"

"No, I forgot all about that."

"Amy?" Sonic questioned. "Do you know something?"

"Not really. The only thing I could think about is like doing a fan-made video of something."

"That's what we're supposed to be doing already. a Fan-made video of a movie, song or commercial."

"Wait! Did you say song?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Skye..." Amy smirked

Skye looked over at Amy, clueless.

"Huh?"

"You can sing."

"Soo..."

"Can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sing! We're supposed to be making a fan-made video. So we can make a fan-made video with you singing. And since Tails is good with editing, we can shoot scenes relating of that song."

"I'll do it."

"Yes. Than-"

"If.."

"Oh Geez.."

"I can pick the song."

"No, no way! Knowing you, you'll pick something stupid." Sonic argued.

"Guess you aren't getting this girl's voice then.."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. "Come on. I can't sing good, and neither can you. She won't pick a stupid song!"

Sonic glanced at Skye.

"What kind of song are you wanting to do?"

"I don't know. How about..?"

"How about what?" Amy questioned.

"I could do "How You Remind Me" By Nickelback. Or "Bring Me Back To Life" By Evanescence. I know those songs by heart."

"Sonic?" The pink Hedgehog called. "Well?"

"What's How You Remind Me?"

"It's a really good song. You would like it."

"Tell you what. I'll look it up tonight, and I'll tell you in the morning what I like."

"Sounds good! Come on, Amy! You need to drop me off at Cosmo's!" Skye told as she headed for the front door.

"Give me a sec!"

"Whatever!"

Skye left the house and Amy stared at Sonic giving a haunting glance.

"Please try your hardest to get along with Skye, Sonic! I know she can be-"

"Like Shadow? Trust me, I've seen it."

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes from her friend's comment. " Well, I got to go. Look up that song. And Skye's right. It is a really good song. We could make an awesome video to go along with it. And Skye's voice would go perfectly with that song. Have you ever heard her voice?"

"No."

"You'll be shocked when you hear it. I know I was..." And with that, Amy left Sonic's house, heading to Cosmo's house.

* * *

**Good. bad? Ahh, I don't know. Okay so, if you like it, please priv-message or review. If I get no reviews, I will think this is trash, and will discontinue it! So please, review. If you think I could do better, or do something with this story, then what I have planned. Make sure you tell me! I will add OC Characters in this story, so tell me some I could add. Please don't give me someone elses OC CHARACTERS!**

**MeGhaN GaRdNeR**


End file.
